Clover
Clover is a hydra-like mini-boss encountered in the Forest. She can also be found in the fourth floor of Card Castle. Main Story Before meeting Clover, the party encounters a Rudinn trying to think of a good birthday present for her. The Rudinn mentions that Clover only likes sports, trees, and boys. Clover's three heads can be found at one of the puzzles in the middle of the Forest. Each head comes out of a hole adjacent to the puzzle and gives a clue to the solution of the puzzle, which had its answer mangled with a calligraphy pen by Rouxls Kaard. After completing the puzzle, one can go through the lowered spikes. However, before entering the next room, Clover comes out from behind the puzzle and starts an encounter. Clover lives in Card Castle on the fourth floor. The bed in her room is shaped to fit her three heads. When the party arrives at the castle, they find a party going on in the room, organized by a Rudinn and a Hathy, who identify themselves as party members. A boombox plays club music, and several small trees and large baseballs have been provided, though one of the baseballs is a repainted basketball. In Battle Attacks * Clubs appear outside the bullet board and rapidly shoot three 3-way spreads of bullets at the SOUL. * Clubs appear to the right of the bullet board, and explode, shooting three slow moving pellets. Strategy * To spare Clover, the TalkBoys, TalkTrees, and TalkSports ACTs must all be used in any order. * Using the Manual item twice will pacify Clover and allow the party members to spare her. * If talked to enough times, Clover will become tired and can be pacified. Quotes ; Pre-battle * Heyy~! It's my birthday today! | And you didn't even say HELLO!? | That's fine, actually ... * Stop and say hi, folks~! | Shut up! They don't deserve us! | H-hey, calm down, you two. * Let's celebrate my birthday~! | Yeah, get ready to HURT! | Oh, I'm s-sorry for this...! ; Battle * Let's have a nice chat~ | You IDIOT! Ask for a GIFT! | (Just discuss our likes.) about birthday * It's my birthday~ | What!? NO! It's MY birthday! | We're triplets... '' 'about birthday #2' * ''Cute ones! Hmm hmm~ | NICE ONES, like I AM! | None... Um, I mean, all. about boys * Glasses are cute, I think... | Fluffy! Glasses! That's it! | HIM??? ...err, sure about boys #2 * Animals are kind of nasty. | Just AWFUL in concept. | (Never seen one, but...) about animals * I love the smell of trees. | Oh! Me too! | Pollen makes me... Uh, sure! about trees * I wanna eat a football. | Sports! My favorite food! | Oh, I love you two about sports * Spaghetti and tennis balls. | That's GENIUS! | We really agree on it. about sports #2 Trivia * Clover is the only (mini-)boss of Chapter 1 to not have her own unique battle theme (instead using the regular encounter music). * Clover's name is a reference to her shape; the locations of her head form a club, which resembles a clover plant. Her bed and the door to her room continue the theme with the same club shape. * Each head has a different personality, one is very cheerful, one is very mean and seems to think highly of herself, and one seems to be somewhat shy and realistic, and does not agree with the other two heads on some subjects. * The Broken Cake was commissioned by Clover's Hathy friend for the party. * In the game files there are scrapped commands for the ACTs TalkReligion, TalkPolitics, and TalkGunControl. * In some cut dialogue, Clover's middle head admires King, but believes that "Lightners deserve respect". Clover's right head hates him, but like him believes in exterminating non-darkners. * Clover (along with Lancer, Rudinn, Hathy, King, Jevil and the uncredited King of Diamonds) were designed by kanotynes.Original Character Designs - Credits ** With the exception of Jevil, all of kanotynes's characters were fully designed by March 2012 - 6 years prior to the release of Deltarune.kanotynes, Tumblr (March 27, 2012) *** According to kanotynes, the characters were originally created for her design class, having volunteered to draw 52 unique playing card designs."The reason I made them in the first place was for my design class though." - kanotynes, Tumblr (March 29, 2012) *** Clover's earliest concept was first posted on Tumblr on March 15, 2012 as a character on a jack of clubs playing card.kanotynes, Tumblr (March 15, 2012) References ru:Кловер Category:Darkners Category:Boss Enemies